The incorporation and use of carbamyl-substituted aminotriazines in curable compositions is known in prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,542.
The above compositions, for the most part, have limited compatibility with organic solvents and often require formulations with high solvent contents. Additionally, the coatings deposited with such compositions often give cured films which are deficient in coating properties such as gloss, flow, flexibility and impact resistance. Also, such coatings require a high curing temperature of 232.degree. C. or higher.
The present invention overcomes certain of the above shortcomings by providing novel carbamylmethylated aminotriazines which, when formulated into curable compositions, provide coatings with good gloss and flow characteristics, are hard yet flexible and have good impact resistance. Coatings made with such compositions can be prepared with relatively low curing temperatures of 176.degree. C. or lower. Additionally, the novel compositions offer a broad range of compatibility with organic solvents, and coatings formulations with low solvent contents can be formulated. The novel compositions can also be formulated as aqueous dispersions which can be used in electrodeposition applications.